deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is the arch-rival of Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. He previously fought Vegeta in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow. He later fought Mewtwo in the 63rd episode of Death Battle, Mewtwo VS Shadow and then fought Vegeta again in a bonus episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Shadow (Abandoned) * Alex Mercer vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Asriel Dreemurr * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Axel Gear (Abandoned) * Shadow vs Bass * Shadow The Hedgehog VS Batman * Shadow VS Battra * Cell VS Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow vs chara * Shadow VS Dallas (Abandoned) * Shadow VS Dante * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Dark Samus * Shadow vs Donkey Kong (Abandoned) * Genesect vs. Shadow (By ImagoDesattrolante) * Shadow vs Guts * Shadow vs Hiei (Abandoned) * Shadow the Hedgehog Vs. Kars * Kratos VS Shadow * Shadow vs Kyoko * Shadow vs Leatherhead (Abandoned) * Lucario VS Shadow * Luigi V.S Shadow the Hedgehog * Mario vs Shadow (Abandoned) * Nabbit VS Shadow the Hedgehog * Piccolo vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Ragna VS Shadow (Abandoned) * Raven VS Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow vs Reaper * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Roxas (Abandoned) * Ryuko Matoi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sasuke Uchiha * Shadow VS Silver * Sol Badguy vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic VS Shadow * Starkiller vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Travis Touchdown * Vergil vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow vs Waluigi (Abandoned) * Wario VS Shadow * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Wolf O'Donnell (Abandoned) * Wolverine vs Shadow the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Zavok VS Shadow the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Zuko * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Travis Touchdown Battles Royale * Anti-hero battle royal * Biologically-Engineered Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Hedgehog battle royale (Bigthecat) *Powerful Anti-Hero Battle Royale * Shadow the Hedgehog Faction Royale * Shadow vs Meta Knight vs Dark Pit * Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal With Rouge * Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat With Sonic * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow Completed Death Battles * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. BlackWarGreymon * Shadow VS Blake * Cyrosona vs Shadow * Shadow vs Dark Pit * Shadow VS Freddy Fazbear * Goku Black VS Shadow the Hedgehog * Homura Akemi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Meta Knight * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Fanon version) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Ryu * Shadow vs Stitch * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom * Shadow the Hedgehog VS Zero Battles Royale * Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Chesknight) Possible Opponents * Azrael (BlazBlue) * Beelzemon (Digimon) * Black Adam * Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends) * [[Black Knight (Shovel Knight)|Black Knight (Shovel Knight)]] * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Dark Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) * Darkseid * Darth Vader * Deathstroke * Doomsday * Hulk * Kourin Tatsunagi (Cardfight Vanguard) * Magneto * The Meta * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony) * Thanos * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) History He was built by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form from Black Arm DNA. Although he is a powerhouse, his initial purpose was to have genes to cure the deathly ill, specifically Gerald's granddaughter Maria. But before Shadow was able to be shared to the world, Maria was tragically killed. After that, Shadow tried to destroy the world, but eventually saved it instead. Death Battle Info (Vegeta VS Shadow) 'Background' *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Bio-Engineered Ultimate Life Form *Nearly Indestructible *Hypersonic Speeds *Martial Arts Skills 'Chaos Force' *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Blast *Other Energy-Based Attacks *Can be used to defend, heal, fly, & warp 'Inhibitor Rings' *Restricts Chaos Power *Maintains Precision Control *When removed, his powers increase exponentially *When removed, his stamina drops quickly 'Super Form' *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Endurance *Invincible *Duration based on a time limit Death Battle Info (Mewtwo VS Shadow) Background * Height: 3' 3"|100cm * Weight: 77.2lbs|35kg * Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform * Possesses Black Arms DNA * Agent of G.U.N.'s Team Dark * Officially likes "nothing" * Ambidextrous * Somehow often mistaken for Sonic * Edgelord ** Shad'ow the edge'hog is edgier than Vegeta, Sasuke Uchiha, Reaper and American Boxart Kirby combined. * Knows how to play Basketball https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7Q0_DgXHG0 Powers & Arsenal * Hover boots * Spin dash ** His hedgehog quills are extra edgy * Super speed * Heightened strength * Superhuman durability * Chaos powers (can be used with or without a Chaos Emerald, though is stronger with one) ** Chaos control ** Chaos spear ** Chaos blast ** Spear of light ** Shadow heal Super Shadow * Massive power increase * Unlimited chaos powers * Automatic flight * Unlimited endurance * Nearly invincible * Form duration limited by time ** Average duration: 50 seconds * Can access full power when Inhibitor Rings are removed * Requires 7 Chaos Emeralds to form Feats * Survived falling to earth from space * Teleported the Black Comet * Has bested Sonic in combat * Froze time around an entire planet * Can skydive without a parachute * Survived an attack from Mephiles * Defeated Black Doom, Black Death, Metal Sonic, Solaris, & FinalHazard * Took out an entire Metarex Fleet * Found that damn fourth Chaos Emerald Weaknesses and Failures * Cocky (sometimes). * Traumatized by his complex, tragic past. * Obsessed with Maria, if he even remembers her. * Rides motorcycles for no logical reason. * Despite his power, Shadow is still relatively frail. * Is attracted to songs by the artists Green Day, Nirvana and Linkin Park. * Used guns in Shadow the Hedgehog (2006), only to never use guns ever again. * In a relationship with Shrek the Ogre? http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/shadow-x-shrek--2 Death Battle Info (Fanon) Abilities *Superhuman speed, strength and durability *Longevity *Teleportation *Apportation *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Chaos powers **Chaos Spear **Chaos Blast **Chaos Control **Energy Beam **Shadow Heal **Spear of Light **Various others Arsenal *Hover boots *Flash Shot *Gatling Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Vacuum *Heavy Shot *Pistol *Semi-Auto Rifle *Black Sword *Dark Hammer *Grenade Launcher *Bazooka *Egg Bazooka *Laser Rifle *4-Shot RPG *8-Shot RPG *RPG *Big Worm Shooter *Heal Cannon *Satelittle Gun *Shadow Gun (one-shots most enemies) *Samurai Blade *Egg Vacuum *Omochao Gun *Motorcycle Transformations *Super Shadow **True Flight **100% Stat increase *Hero Shadow **Techniques: Geoleaping, Light Speed Dash, Triangle Jump *Dark Shadow **Same as Hero Shadow, just slightly stronger *Chaos Shadow **Achieved when he removes the Inhibitor Rings Chaos Boost *Accessed with Memory Shards *Stat increase Feats *Overpowered Sonic *Beat the hell outta Devil Doom *Tanked hits from Mephiles *Froze the entire Earth *Fell onto the Earth from outer space and had nothing Faults *Overconfident of himself *Got overpowered by Mephiles *Can become depressed and/or confused by being reminded of Maria **Other times though, this makes him want to fullfill her last wish, which gives him a boost. Gallery Super_shadow_final.png|Super Shadow, one of Shadow's forms Sonic The Hedgehog - Shadow The Hedgehog holding the Chaos Emeralds.png|Shadow The Hedgehog holding the Chaos Emeralds Shadow's Gun.gif|Shadow stroking and cocking his gun Hero Shadow.jpeg|Hero Shadow, one of Shadow's forms Dark Shadow.jpeg|Dark Shadow, one of Shadow's forms XD-shadow-mad-sonic-funnies-38030591-208-342.png Death Battle Preview - Shadow The Hedgehog Returns to Death Battle.png|Shadow The Hedgehog Returns to Death Battle Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wave Manipulators